Dream On
by Backseat Lover
Summary: She deemed him an inconceivable bastard. Inconceivable. And handsome. He thought her as an underclassman. And a cute one at that. KyouHaru oneshot.


Haruhi sighed. What was it about today, and the people around her that were so annoying ? The people around her were just as annoying as they were yesterday, and the day according to schedule was going just as smoothly as planned. Just what was it that kept nagging at the back of her mind? Or rather, from behind her?

"Haruhi, that will be 6,000 yen added to your debt." Kyouya said smoothly from behind her.

Haruhi winced as she heard another resounding crash, accompanied by the voices of the twins taunting Tamaki.

"Unhand my precious Beary, you scoundrels!" Tamaki wailed.

"Not a chance Milord!" the twins chanted back at the blonde behind them.

Yet another crash was heard, and Haruhi mourned the beautiful Meissen vase, and winced at the crash.

"My apologies, Haruhi-"

"It's not going to be added to my debt?" Haruhi interjected hopefully.

"Sadly, no. I meant to say your debt is herby raised to 12,000 yen. 5,500 for the vase, and 500 for interrupting me."

Haruhi shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not even associated with this mess!" she said, pointing towards the Three Stooges, who were unknowingly digging her deeper into debt. "Hikaru and Kaoru are the ones with Tamaki's bear!"

Said boy ran to Haruhi, dramatically clinging to her arm, begging her to rescue her brother bear. Haruhi shook him off, and winced yet again, hearing yet ANOTHER crash.

"Haruhi, that'll be 3,000 more, for that Victorian tea set."

Haruhi groaned. "Senpa-"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"I-"

"You could have avoided this easily, if you had just taken back the bear."

Haruhi sighed dejectedly. She then strode across to where the twins were holding the grumpy looking bear over a candle flame.

"Stop torturing Tamaki-senpai you two! And don't you know it's dangerous to play with fire?"

The twins smiled their Cheshire smiles, and instead devoted themselves to slide their arms over her tiny waist.

"Let's get married, Haruhi," Hikaru said silkily from her left.

"We can go to Okinawa, for our Honeymoon." Kaoru said from the other side, both voices low, almost like a purr. Both of their arms straying just a little lower than was necessary.

"Unhand my daughter! Do not corrupt my precious, darling daughter with the touch of your infectious dirty hands!" Tamaki proceeded to chase the twins around the room, said twins always a few strides in front of him. And a few too many strides close to the other Meissen vase keeping Tamaki's roses fresh.

Haruhi decided that if she winced anymore, she could be diagnosed with a nerve disorder.

"What was that Haruhi? I didn't catch that," Kyouya said, raising one smooth eyebrow.

Haruhi shook her head and went to clean up the mess.

"And Haruhi," Haruhi turned around.

"Yes, Senpai?" Her natural rookie smile creeping up to grace her features.

"That'll be another 4,375 yen. Do you want me to write today's total down for you?"

All traces of a smile on Haruhi's face dropped to the ground like lead, while a smirk plastered itself one extremely handsome one.

Haruhi bent down to pick up the shards of the expensive vase.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" cried the little senior atop his cousin's shoulders. "Come play with us!"

"Iie, I really have to clean this up Hani-senpai. Maybe after I fix this mess."

"Oh, that's okay Haru-chan! We'll be in the gardens then!"

She bent down once again, after making sure the others were safely out, before sighing dejectedly and plopping herself down next to the dustpan. She had seen Kyouya linger near the door, before heading out himself, his laptop tucked safely under his arm.

_I wonder how he does that._ _Haruhi mumbled to herself._ _He manages this insane club, and manages to get along with Tamaki-senpai very well. He puts up with all of them, and holds a façade, barriers to block out people from seeing who he wants to be. He is a talented student, and the third son to the prestigious Ootori Group. He has everything to live for, but seems most resigned in demeanor to the outside world. He's the least annoying, in a sense, and neat, handsome…_

"EH!?" Haruhi dropped the bag of shards in surprise. Had she just called the Shadow King handsome?

Well, it wasn't as if it was wrong, right? He was very clean, and orderly. The way the ends of his mouth curled sensuously to make that signature smirk…

Haruhi mentally slapped herself. It wasn't like her to consider boys, especially when she had numerous tests coming up. She would just have to starve this one out again, just like she did Arai.

Oh, how her father would have a field day, if he knew that for the first time in her life, she had fallen for a insensitive jer- a man like Kyouya(kun). She picked up the fallen bag, and proceeded to make her way to the gardens.

xXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyouya was currently sitting underneath a Sakura tree, trying to type in his files. He looked down at what he was typing.

'Budget for Host Clin as if 2998'

Dear Kami, he didn't even get the year right. He backspaced furiously.

_Haruhi._

He misspelled Ootori.

_Haruhi smiling._

He accidentally struck through Tamaki's and Hikaru's names.

_Haruhi smiling at me._

Dear Kami, he'd written a whole paragraph on her.

_She's so entrapping. The way she smiles and has half the school on her, yet turns around and is oblivious to all of it. She's got grades, and a calming presence. She's there when you need to talk. She's not bad looking. She's petite, and her curves are easily hidden, in an innocent way. It's surprisingly cute. Her eyes are luminous, and easily show what she's feeling. It's not hard to tell what she's feeling, if you know how to read the body signs. She's got a loving father, and friends that care, including me. Ootori, Kyouya._

Kyouya's eyes widened, and made to backspace.

_Click._

He fought to keep his composure, as his laptop froze. Kyouya looked up to see,

Haruhi coming down the steps towards the gardens.

For once in his life, Kyouya felt a twang of panic. He looked for a place to hide his laptop, currently reading aloud the paragraph on the page.(my laptop has a voice recognizer, and it'll read my stuff back aloud sometimes ..) He settled on shutting it and putting under his jacket, which was cast to the side, after pestering from Tamaki. He hurriedly leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree, and closed his eyes.

"Oh, senpai?" he heard Haruhi call softly. She got down next to him, and Kyouya fought to keep his breathing even. "You'll catch a cold, if you don't wear your jacket." She picked the jacket off of the laptop, and settled it on his lap.

Haruhi leaned back on her knees and stared at her sleeping Senpai. "You know senpai, I think I finally realized what it is to love someone. Even when they annoy you to the world's end, and you still have the butterflies that you manage to give me when I see you. I guess you'll never know this senpai, seeing as you're sleeping. Maybe, someday I can tell you how I feel, face to face." She smiled softly at her uncharacteristic confession, patted her own knee and got up. "Have sweet dreams, Kyouya." and with that, she walked away.

When she was gone, Kyouya opened one of his eyes. He smirked and adjusted his tie.

XXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruhi was a little more than surprised, when Kyouya had her against the wall.

"I think I know what it feels like to be in love too, Haru-chan," He whispered against her ear. Smirking when she trembled beneath him. "And I guess the day has come for me to tell you this face to face." He blew softly in her ear, and kissed the lobe. He enjoyed the little whimpers she emitted.

"Senpai, I-"

"Mm, 300 yen, for messing up my tie."

Haruhi sighed. Still, some things would never change.

xXxXxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Aah, yeah well, i hope you guys enjoyed that lil piece there, i only like some parts of my first attempt EVER at a one shot XD Sorry for OOCness and the cliche at the end .. ahwell. I'm in that kind of mood today.

ah well, read and review, please be kind.


End file.
